moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.2
CHANGELOG General * Added an opportunity to set desired core affinty (/com_affinity). Game defaults to 1 core now.* * Can now call votes for Duel Mode. * cg_enhancedeffects is set as Normal by default. * Increased time for movement updates to hopefully help laggers a bit. * Removed Christmas hats. * Updated Jedi, Sith and Droideka class configs. * Added automatic demo recording feature. Gameplay * All classes other than Mandalorian/Clonetrooper/Arctrooper now have the rapid fire pistol only. Level 2-> 2shots,Level 3->3 shots. Bug fixes * Fix for passthrough BP drain bug. * Fix for special moves' stagger effect not always triggering - slapping before getting hit still negates the effect however. * Fixed crash on ATI GPUs (again). * Fixed issue where the victor's BP/HP were not printed in Duel Mode when they had 0 BP remaining. * Fixed issue with vehicles other than droidekas having their weapon delays overridden. * Improved droideka model name assigning code to hopefully prevent (server) crashes. * Removed extra linefeed after ragequit command messages & removed a redundant ragequit message. * Fixed issue with mandalorians flaming & jedis holding block only allowing them to be pushed/pulled. * Fix for FP regeneration being dependent on the server's frame rate ; this implies that the FP regeneration is going to be increased overall, since on servers with sv_fps 20, it was lower than it should have been. * Taunting with a saber no longer prevents from blocking saber swings. * Fix for increased FP regeneration while meditating not working at high pings. Gfx & UI * Added extra options in Controls->Media for automatic demo recording. * Added option to create server in duel mode, and vote options in the call vote menu. * Added FOV fix for widescreen. (not HUD) * Droideka crosshair size is no longer double the normal size. * Fixed typos in class selection menu. * Updated ingame library and fixed a few minor things. Duel Mode * Removed teamkills to allow dueling on either side. * Round time is now set at 3 minutes. * Team kills are counted as valid kills. * Unlimited lives are granted. ARC * With Dexterity 2 or 3, ARCs can now jump at base height while holding the use button. Droideka * Fixed issue with droideka Hull 3 not working. * Slightly increased ammo regeneration for levels 0,1,2 of Firepower. Jedi/Sith * Decreased Saber Deflect level 3 cost from 8 points to 6 points. * Force MT can now be deactivated at any time (before it couldn't be deactivated while attacking/taunting/etc.). * Force Push levels 1/2 now cost 2/2 points instead of 1/3. * Force Speed, Force MT, Force Heal can now all be activated while the player is perfoming various actions such as attacking/blocking, although then with a slight cooldown on attacking/blocking. * Halved FP drains while doing saber special moves. * Increased Saber Deflect FP drains from 4/2/0 to 5/3/1. * Improved saber drawing, can now twirl the saber while it is off. * Increased Grip/Lightning level 1 costs by 2 points and reduced level 2 costs by 2 points. * Reworked FP drains: the drains are very similar overall, except instead of an abrupt change of drains from the long range zone to the close range zone, the change is smooth (linear) which makes for a medium range zone where the drains are intermediate. * While pressing the use button, Force Jump level 1 and 2 now perform base jumps (as if the player had Force Jump 0), and Force Jump level 3 performs a level 2 base jump. Saber * ACM is now saved for every style against every client, no longer lost due to any action except bowing or dying, and the ACM displayed is the one for your current style against the last client you interacted with (interact = bodyhit/cancel out/perfect block). Suffering a bodyhit removes 1 ACC from every style against the client who hit you in case your current style was at 0 ACC, otherwise it removes 1 ACC only from that style. * Added a perk for cyan: it still drains BP (as much as a bodyhit) on saber swing cancellations. * Blue/Cyan HP damage per swing reduced from 140 to 120. * Changed purple stab's BP drain multiplier from 1.5x to 1.0x, blue/staff backstabs from 3.0x to 2.0x, RDFA from 2.5x to 3.0x, dual butterfly from 2.0x to 1.5x, staff butterflies from 1.5x to 1.0x, stabdown moves from 3.0x to 2.0x, speedjump lunge from 2.0x to 1.5x, dual stabs from 1.2x to 1.0x. * Cyan no longer benefits from FP drain reductions for deflecting when in the air. * Cyan/Tavion stance no longer has specific blocking animations. * Cycling through saber styles with SaberAttackCycle is now much quicker. * Dual butterfly no longer staggers. * For normal saber swings, ACC on bodyhits is now gained only once per combo, on the first bodyhit of the combo (and the defender also loses ACC only at that time). Special moves gain ACC with each bodyhit they score. Purple's ACC gain with PB only applies on the first PB scored against a given combo of your opponent. * Grabbing to a wall no longer keeps draining BP. * Humanoid armor (not vehicle armor) now absorbs 20% of saber or saber throw damage (i.e. 100 armor counts as 120 armor versus saber damage). * Increased the cost of left/right staff jump special moves from 10 to 25. * Manual saber blocking animations are now shown only when the player is holding the walking button. * MBlock disarm no longer requires PBing a swing; however, if the hit is not PBed, a successful MBlock will not negate any BP drain. * Movement slowdown when swinging slightly reduced for red and purple saber styles. * Nerfed A+W swing chains with blue style. * PB/MBlock (disarm and deflect) are no longer available while slapping or rolling. * PBing zones were lowered slightly. * Purple now has 0.8x FP drain reduction for deflecting instead of 0.65x, and requires 6+ ACC in order to bypass BP instead of 4+. * Red style's HP damage reduction no longer applies to saber damage. * Special moves may now be nullified using parries, i.e. cancelling them out with your own normal attacks. * Staff's dueling perk is now the ability to stagger swingblocks with a successful MBlock. * Strengthened Saber Defense 1: it now costs 12 pts, has slightly higher BP regeneration and lower FP drains (0.8x multiplier compared to the previous level 1, which still makes it 1.6x higher than level 2). Saber Defense 2 now costs 12 pts and has the previous level 3's BP regeneration. Saber Defense 3 is now cheaper (4 pts) but no longer increases BP regen. * Style switching is no longer available while slapping or nudging. * Switched reduction of force focus time from purple to blue, force focus resistance from cyan to blue, and +1 ACC on PBs from blue to purple. * The /weapon 1 command now properly switches between saber and melee instead of only activating the saber when it is off. * The costs for saber styles are now as follows : Fast styles 8/0/6, Medium styles 6/8/6, Strong styles 8/0/6. * The reload key, if holding the use button at the same time, will now deactivate the saber even in cases where the player is performing various actions such as attacking, although then with a slight cooldown on attacking/blocking. Super Battle Droid * Cortosis level 2 removed in Open. Maps Mb2_Corellia * Attempting to ride the Republic Gunship is now dangerous. * No longer possible to wall saber bomb planters. Mb2_Deathstar * Hangar floor lights no longer clip. * Removed some breakable lights that were missed. Mb2_Dotf * Door from Federation to right corridor must now be hacked for 5 seconds unless side doors are opened. * FA updated. * Federation panel now only exists on the T-Junction side. * Increased health of Federation panel by 200hp. * Removed out of bounds trigger at top of balcony. * Unlocked left side corridor door on the throne side for both teams. * Visual fix for second door appearing after throne hack via balcony route. Mb2_Duel_Training * NPC dummies now have a dedicated room and cannot be moved. * Teams now have dedicated spawn rooms. * Visual improvements. Mb2_Echobase (changes compared to CMP version) * Added minimap. * Fixed FA models and updated classes for V1.2. * Increased Backway health by 500hp. * Increased Falcon engine health by 500hp. * Some visual fixes and improvements. LOTR HelmsDeep * Improved visuals. * New FA and improved models. * Improved the objective - Spawns move up on the completion of objectives, added notifiers on damaging objectives, and the final objective is no longer teamkillable. * Added ladder on the inside wall and extra passageway on the second tower. Community Map Pack (changes compared to V6.0, included with Complete install via launcher) ** * Merged maps into mb2_cmp_assets.pk3. * Merged shared assets, player models, and weapon models into mb2_cmp_assets2.pk3 and removed duplicates. * Merged text files from entire CMP into mb2_cmp_assets3.pk3. * Fixed FA models for Arena, Doomgiver, Endor, Geocanyons, Hotel, Massassi, Mountain Keep, Prison, Snowfacility, Theed Streets, and Zombie Horror. * Updated maps Arctic and Zombie Horror. * Removed maps Bouncy, Corellia, and Echobase. Category:Patch Notes